One Shot - Bob Lennon : Le dernier combat
by Kanari Raspberry
Summary: Cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Bob Lennon (2017) Pas besoin de résumé, c'est un one shot très court et sans aucun sens! ;)


**Hello tout le monde! Le one shot que vous vous apprêtez à lire est mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour Bob Lennon, organisé par Myfanwi.**  
 **Ne cherchez pas de rapport avec mes autres fanfictions, ni une quelconque logique : il n'y en a pas du tout! x')**

 **Je vous laisse apprécier! ;)**

* * *

 **Le dernier combat** (et le seul en faite vue que c'est un one shot…)

Le piton de la fournaise, volcan le plus actif et dangereux de la terre, n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom qu'aujourd'hui. La lave s'en écoulait abondamment en détruisant tout sur son passage, brûlant vif tout ce qui barrait sa route, donnant à l'île de la Réunion un aspect incandescent. Tout n'était que destruction, plus aucune âme ne semblait présente… Excepté deux hommes : un adulte et un enfant.

Parmi eux se trouvait le grand, le magnifique Bob Lennon, vêtu de son fier manteau rouge qui flottait légèrement au contact de l'air chaud. Il menait la marche suivit de près par le plus jeune visiblement très intimidé par toute cette lave.

« Hé! Bob! Bob! l'interpella-t-il. Tu es sur qu'on ne risque rien ici?

— Ce n'est pas le moment Billy! rétorqua Bob d'une voix forte. Fanta a besoin de nous et je refuse de l'abandonner si près du but… »

Billy se tue malgré son désaccords. Mais que valait sa parole face à celle du Pyrobarbare? Surtout dans une situation aussi critique que celle qu'ils étaient en train de traverser. Tout avait commencé par un coup de téléphone. Fanta, paniqué, avait appelé à l'aide car un psychopathe avait réveillé le volcan. Bob n'avait pas attendu une minute et avait foncé avec Billy vers l'aéroport le plus proche, direction la Réunion, tandis que son ami, son frère d'arme, son amant la plupart du temps, avait pris les devants pour tenter d'arrêter ce fameux monstre seul. Et depuis, plus de nouvelles…

Désormais, ils étaient en train d'escalader le volcan pour le retrouver. Après moultes péripéties, traversant des rivières de laves et grimpant le long de la montagne, ils étaient enfin au sommet. La lave semblait s'être calmée depuis mais le cratère semblait toujours embrasé. Et aucune trace de Fanta.

Billy sursauta soudainement, pointant du doigts l'autre côté du cratère. Bob le suivit du regard… Et il le vit : un jeune homme, pré-adolescent, encapuchonné dans une grande cape noire, armé d'une lance noire ébène, tenant en joue un homme gravement blessé et inconscient. Le coeur du Pyrobarbare s'arrêta de battre.

« Fanta! hurla-t-il.

— Non Bob, n'y va pas! l'arrêta Billy. »

Le pré-adolescent ria aux éclats face au désespoir de Bob qui commençait à trembler de rage : comment osait-il se moquer de lui ainsi?! (vous remarquerez qu'ils arrivent à s'entendre mutuellement alors qu'ils sont à côté d'un cratère)

« Alors Bob? On perd son sang froid? railla-t-il avec une voix à peine muée. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne l'ai pas trop amoché! Le pauvre petit n'a juste pas trop supporté le coup au ventre que je lui ai fais… À moins que ce ne soit celui à la tête, je ne sais pas trop.

— ...Saleté de Kikoo, grogna Bob. Tu as de la chance qu'un cratère nous sépare car je t'aurais déjà arraché les yeux de la tête…

— Bob! Bob! Ne rentre pas dans son jeu! lui chuchota Billy. Il le fait exprès!

— Tiens donc! s'exclama le Kikoo. Tu es venu avec le petit attardé qui te sers de minion? Charmant. Mais ce n'est pas avec une telle équipe que tu réussiras à me vaincre!

— ...Pourquoi faire tout ça? tenta le Pyrobarbare. Pourquoi avoir réduit la Réunion en cendre? Quel est ton but?! »

Le Kikoo ne répondit pas tout de suite. Avant cela, il fit mine de réfléchir en s'amusant à tâtonner le corps de Fanta avec sa lance. Bob serra le poing mais il se retint d'intervenir : il ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction. Le Kikoo finit par reporter son attention sur lui.

« A-t-on avis Lennon? Pour quelle raison?

— La destruction de la Réunion ne t'apporterait rien, répondit-il le plus calmement possible. N'as-tu donc aucune pitié pour les innocents qui vivaient ici?

— De la pitié? C'est bien là ton erreur Bob… »

Le Kikoo donna un coup de lance sur le sol. Une onde de choc s'en dégagea, ce qui eut pour effet de figer la lave dans le temps. Un silence terrifiant s'abattit alors sur toute l'île. Bob, impressionné par un tel sortilège, se plaça immédiatement devant Billy pour le protéger : si le Kikoo arrivait à faire ça, ils pouvaient s'attendre au pire.

« Je n'ai aucune pitié car je suis un troll, continua le Kikoo avec un air de démence dans les yeux, je ne fais cela que pour m'amuser à faire le mal et je n'ai que faire des conséquences, malheureusement pour ton ami.

— ...Écarte toi de lui… ordonna Bob d'une voix blanche.

— Je suis un troll consciencieux, je finis toujours ce que j'ai commencé.

— Je t'ai dis de t'éloigner…

— Viens m'arrêter dans ce cas! »

Le Kikoo releva sa lance, prêt à l'empaler. C'en fut trop pour Bob qui se précipita vainement pour l'arrêter. La lance s'abattit avec puissance sur le corps de Fanta… Mais elle ne le toucha pas. Une détonation retentit et fit s'arrêter net le Kikoo et Bob par la même occasion : du sang commença à tâcher la cape noire du jeune garçon. Celui-ci s'écroula en arrière en hurlant, assommé par une douleur fulgurante, tandis que Bob reporta son attention sur Billy.

« Tu pouvais pas le dire avant que tu avais un flingue?! s'emporta-t-il.

— Mais Bob, tu ne me l'as pas demandé! »

Bob aurait pu se facepalm mais la situation était trop urgente. Il profita de l'état du Kikoo pour se précipiter sur Fanta. Celui-ci gémissait faiblement de douleur. Le pyrobarbare le prit dans ses bras et releva sa tête pour l'aider à respirer : le Réunionnais semblait reprendre peu à peu conscience. Quand son regard se posa sur lui, il sourit.

« Bob… Tu es venu…

— Chut! Ne parle pas, tu dois préserver tes forces… murmura-t-il doucement. Je vais te ramener en France, tu y seras en sécurité.

— Bob! Bob! Attention! »

Billy était intervenu trop tard : un bras de lave séchée venait de frapper Bob de pleins fouet, le projetant plusieurs mètre plus loin. Quand il se remit debout, il aperçut Billy, protégeant Fanta du Kikoo qui était installé sur les épaules d'un géant de lave.

« Tu devrais écouter ton minion plus attentivement Bob! s'exclama-t-il. Tu es à ma merci maintenant!

— Ce combat est perdu d'avance, Kikoo! rétorqua le pyrobarbare. Ton plan, bien qu'inexistant est voué à l'échec : rend toi si tu tiens à la vie!

— Je ne m'arrêterais pas après tous ces efforts! Mon géant de glace vous exterminera tous, vous pouvez faire vos prières! »

Le Kikoo brandit sa lance dans sa direction ce qui fit réagir le géant qui se mit en position de combat. L'issu était inévitable. Bob lança un ultime regard sur son ami puis s'avança face à la bête.

« Hors de questions, je vengerais Fanta pour tout le mal que tu lui as fais!

— Et la Réunion! ajouta Billy.

— Et la Réunion! approuva Bob.

— ...Comme tu voudras. Tue-le! »

Le Géant se précipita sur Bob, les poings levés. Le pyrobarbare se prépara à riposter…

« Mais Bob, tu vas utiliser quoi pour attaquer?

— ...Ah merde. »

Le poing du géant se rapprocha dangereusement. Bob maudit son manque de préparation…

Puis il se réveilla en sursaut. Chez Fanta. Allongé sur un canapé avec des canettes de Dr Pepper.

« Oh putain Fanfan, je viens de faire un de ces rêves…

— ...Sérieusement?

— Ouais, on était sur le piton de la fournaise et y avait un kikoo qui voulait nous tuer.

— Ah ouais?

— Ouais! Même qu'on avait un Billy pour une fois!

— ...Tu as trop bu mon p'tit Bob.

— Mais il fait chaud Fanfan!

— Eh bien bois de l'eau. »

Bob fit mine de bouder, ce qui fit sourire Fanta. Mais n'empêche : affronter un géant de lave à mains nue, c'était bien digne d'un Pyrobarbare… Inconscient certes.

 **Fin… ? (oui, oui : fin)**


End file.
